


Daddy's Best Friend

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Sons Of Anarchy One-Shot





	

Lock downs were a normal thing when you're part of the SAMCRO family. This one was no different.

You threw your clothes and personal items into your luggage bag. You did a mental check to make sure you had everything.

You were so used to these that you never panicked anymore, you just packed things you liked to wear and stuff to do and any school work you needed to do.

 

\------

This lockdown lasted a week, a full 7 days. That's 7 days locked inside the clubhouse, allowed outside only when the club was all here; which was one day. You were beyond ready to get home. You loved everyone, but being cooped up like that was driving you nuts.

“you ready,” Happy asked you, as you exited the clubhouse with your bag on your back.

“You have no idea,” you said very sarcastically.

You got onto the back of his bike and he took off.

Once back home you got off and headed to the door. As you stepped onto the front porch you noticed all the concrete was wet.

You pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, as soon as you opened the door water came rushing out.

You mentally started cursing, as you walked in with Happy right behind you cursing out loud.

You slushed through the water down the hallway. Your bedroom door wide open, with Sheetrock, pipes, and water coming from the ceiling.

“busted pipe, that's great” you rolled your eyes at this luck. This just meant more time at the clubhouse.

“you can stay in my room, I know you don't want to stay in the clubhouse anymore. I'll call the house insurance company tomorrow” he said as he came down the stairs. You assumed his room didn't get any water in it.

You walked up the stairs right to his room, you could see across the hall in the bathroom where the pipe had busted, it was tore to pieces.

You opened your bag and grabbed some night clothes, and changed in the bathroom.

A pair of running shorts and an oversized SAMCRO shirt you stole from the clubhouse.

 

“Hap you don't have to sleep down here, you know that,” you told him from the top of the stairs. He was laying down on the couch, a couch that was way to small for him.

“no, actually I didn't,” he said as he stood up from the couch.

You laughed,

“it's a king size bed, and I trust you,” you said as you turned around back into the room.

He came in a few minutes later, grabbed some shorts from the dresser and changed into them. Not bothering to use the restroom 3 feet away.

You were laying down with the blanket pulled up nearly over your head. The AC was on as well as the fan, you were comfortable. He sat down on the bed and yanked the sheet out from under you, nearly making you roll off the bed.

You rolled over with your back facing him and went to sleep.

 

You awoke the next morning with Happy's arm around tightly wrapped around you. Your head resting on his chest, the blanket on the floor and the sheet at your waist; your legs tangled together. As comfortable as it was, it was really awkward for you. Happy had been your dad’s best friend and you grew up around him. You were 18, but he was still a near 30 years older than you. Yes, you found him attractive, but you knew it was wrong. 

You tried to roll over but his grip got tighter. You let out a small laugh knowing that he was awake and he was doing it on purpose.

“you know you talk in your sleep right?” he asked you, eyes still closed laughing.

“Uhm, no,” you said, your face flushed a bright shade of red wondering what the hell you said.

‘god that laugh is sexy’ you thought to yourself as he let out a sleepy laugh.

“oh really?” he asked you, eyes now open with a smirk on his face 

“shit, I said that out loud” you hid your face between him and the bed.

He turned over to where your head was now buried in his chest, you could feel how red your face was.

His arms were wrapped tightly around your back, holding you close.

 

“(Y/N), wake up” you heard Happy say before he started to tickle you on your ribs.

“come on, we gotta get that shit taken care of,” he said, as he tried pulling you out of bed 

You pouted not wanting to get up, his bed was so comfortable and warm. 

You laid back down, giving him another excuse to get close to you; you had both been playing the flirting game for weeks. 

You caught a glimpse of him taking off his shorts, it wasn't your intention to stare but god damn.

He took notice of you staring and decided to take advantage of the situation. Instead of changing boxers in the bathroom he changed them right there in front of you, while you were spaced out staring at him.

 

You finally snapped out of your little daydream, you saw him standing across the room laughing at you.

“two can play at that game” you gave him a devilish smirk, as you searched your bag for your blue jean shorts that were way too short. You pulled out your V-neck SAMCRO that you had altered to fit your body. The sides were laced showing more skin than necessary.

Once you had everything out, you stripped right there in the middle of the room. No bra, no underwear, completely naked. 

You slowly put your clothes back on, knowing he was watching.

You turned around to face him, it was very visible what you had done to him.

His eyes followed yours to what you were looking at, he quickly tried to hide it.

You gave him a look of success, he knew he was done for.

You made sure to lean over extra far and stayed that way longer than normal when grabbing your shoes.

 

He quickly grabbed you and pushed you onto the bed with him hovering on top of you. 

“you still trust me?” he questioned

“always” you placed your hand on his cheek, knowing what exactly he meant by that.

You reached your hands under his shirt and ran your fingertips over his abs.

He pulled you up as he stood, you slid his kutte off and laid it on the chair.

“my god, a woman that knows how to treat my leather” he was amazed as he watched you. You smiled at him, proud of yourself. 

You quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it up with him pulling it off the rest of the way.

You were practically drooling as you ran your fingers over his body, you ran your fingertip right over the top of his jeans.

You gave him a look of innocence, as you slowly unbuckled his belt along with his jeans.

He was visibly excited, you smiled moving his boxers down to be with his jeans. He watched your face turn from pure lust into shock. You saw the pre-cum dripping from the tip, you couldn't help yourself to not lick it off.

He let out a moan as you did, a cheesy smile spread across your face. He pulled you up to face him, his hand went from your cheek to your neck to your chest. He slowly pulled your shirt off of you, but once it was off he ripped your bra off. 

“that was my favorite one” you pouted,

“shut up, I'll buy you more” she growled.

You don't know what happened but your body took over when he told you to shut up. You were all over him, you loved him telling you to shut up and he loved you being so dominant. The girl that was usually shy never did anything daring was now having her way with the Tacoma Killer. You were both enjoying every bit of it, as he had his hands on your hips helping you ride him. “Jesus, your dad would kill me right now” he gasped as he released himself inside of you after you fell on his chest legs shaking and breath heavy.

As he rubbed your back giving you goose bumps he asked you,

“so where do you want my crow?”


End file.
